1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stacker on which a medium such as paper is loaded, and a recording apparatus which is provided with the stacker.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as one type of a recording apparatus, a recording apparatus which records (prints) a letter, an image, or the like on a medium such as paper is known. As such a recording apparatus, there is a recording apparatus (an image forming apparatus) which is provided with a recording section which performs recording on paper along a transport direction of the paper and a stacker on which the recorded paper is loaded in a state where the front and the back of the paper are reversed (for example, JP-A-1-167174).
Incidentally, the stacker in the recording apparatus as described above has a U-shaped transport guide which guides the recorded paper along the transport direction of the paper from both sides in a thickness direction of the paper, a transport roller which is provided in the middle of the transport guide and applies a transport force to the paper, and a paper discharge tray on which the paper discharged from the transport guide is loaded.
For this reason, in the stacker in the recording apparatus as described above, there is a problem in that the configuration of the stacker is complicated due to providing the transport guide, the transport roller, a drive source which drives the transport roller, and the like.